Par le chemin le plus long
by SileneSong
Summary: La sauver ne suffit pas. Ne suffira jamais. Le Docteur sait qu'il doit trouver un moyen de la ramener, sa main dans la sienne, pour parcourir le temps et l'espace. Même si, pour ça, il doit emprunter le chemin le plus long.
1. Chapter 1

Le siège était vide. Il n'avait fermé les yeux qu'une fraction de seconde, quand la lumière du transfert avait été trop vive, et quand il les avaient rouverts, le siège était vide. Elle avait disparu, la femme exaspérante, la femme aux cheveux de l'espace, la femme au courage indomptable. La femme qui avait tenté de le consoler, même à quelques instants de sa propre mort. La femme qui connaissait son nom. Et l'univers, soudain, semblait un peu plus froid, un peu plus vide. Le Docteur au costume rayé sentit son corps s'affaisser sur le sol, l'acier de la menotte qui le retenait toujours enchaîné entaillant sa chair.

Qui était elle ? Elle avait dit qu'il le reverrait, lui avait promis le temps et l'espace. Mais qui était elle ? Pour lui ? Comment pourrait il accepter de lui faire une place dans sa vie, dans ses cœurs, en ayant ses derniers instants imprimés sur la rétine ? Quel homme deviendrait-il pour accepter ça ? Pas une ligne avait-elle dit. _Je vous l'interdit_. Qui était-elle pour lui interdire ça ? Qu'avaient ils vécus pour donner cette intensité à sa voix, au seuil même de sa mort ? Et pourquoi avait-il si mal, si mal, entre chaque battement de cœurs ? Il ne la connaissait pas. Pas vraiment. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché une partie de son âme.

Une larme solitaire glissa le long de sa joue sans même qu'il en ait conscience. Pas plus qu'il n'eut conscience du bruit de pas, derrière lui, jusqu'à ce que la personne soit à moins d'un mètre, s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

Alors le Docteur tourna vivement la tête, et rencontra le regard étonnamment vieux d'un jeune homme. C'était un gamin, vraiment, à peine plus de la vingtaine, avec ses membres dégingandés d'adolescent trop vite grandi et ses cheveux (floppy) souples, un peu trop longs, lui retombant en mèche sur un côté du visage. C'était un gamin avec un sens absolument déroutant de la mode. Était il un rescapé de la bibliothèque ? Un étudiant lunatique portant le nœud papillon, le gilet et la redingote en tweed violet de son aïeul ?

L'étrange regard bleu clair, presque gris, dériva un instant du Docteur au fauteuil vide, et le jeune homme déglutit. Son menton – bon sang, si Cyrano avait déclamé une tirade sur son nez, cet étranger pouvait en faire de même sur son menton ! - son menton, donc, trembla et il baissa la tête, fermant les yeux. Ses cheveux vinrent balayer ses paupières closes et il resta ainsi longtemps, sur ses talons, immobile.

"Je croyais que ça serait trop douloureux de lui dire au revoir. Et ça l'est, sandshoes, ça l'est"

Les yeux du Docteur s'écarquillèrent en sentant enfin l'odeur du temps qui émanait de l'étranger. Il retint, à peine, la plainte qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge quand Bowtie sortit son sonic et déverrouilla les menottes, sans même ouvrir les yeux. C'était lui. _Son_ Docteur.

"Mais tu sais ce qui est encore plus douloureux ?" La voix était rauque, presque brisée. "Savoir que c'est fini. Savoir que je ne la reverrai plus, que je ne la toucherai plus. Sa main dans la notre, Sandshoes, c'est le plus beau cadeau de l'univers"

Bowtie serra le poing sur son sonic, toujours sans regarder son précédent lui. Ses lèvres se serrèrent en une ligne fine, exsangue, avant qu'il ne reprenne.

"Je sais que tu ne me crois pas. Je sais que tu n'entendras pas si je te dis qu'elle seule est assez intelligente pour nous, assez folle, assez brillante. Que tu crois connaître l'amour, mais que ce n'était que des battements de cœurs te préparant pour elle. Ce n'est pas un soleil que tu brûlerais pour elle, ce sont des galaxies entières. Mais je sais aussi qu'une part de toi m'entends. J'ai été là. Je serai à jamais là, enchaîné, l'âme en cendre. Alors écoute moi, Sandshoes, écoute moi bien"

Le Docteur, son Docteur, son futur-lui, ouvrit enfin les yeux et l'attrapa par les épaules, avec une telle emprise qu'il en aurait des ecchymoses, par la suite. Mais à cet instant il ne le sentait pas. A cet instant il était épinglé par le regard brillant de larmes de Bowtie. Le regard d'un antique seigneur du Temps, empli d'une telle douleur, d'une telle colère, que ça en était physiquement douloureux. Le regard d'un homme – _oui, un jour_ – qui mettrait des armées en déroute.

"Tu vas te mettre à réfléchir, dès maintenant. Une partie de ton cerveau dont tu es si absurdement fier. Une partie qui ne dormira jamais, qui ne s'arrêtera jamais de chercher jusqu'à trouver comment la ramener. Même quand tu n'y penseras pas, même quand tu oublieras, même quand tu régénéras, ne laisse jamais cette partie cesser de chercher. Tu m'entends ? JAMAIS !"

Les doigts de Bowtie rentraient à présent comme des serres dans le tissu de son costume rayé.

"Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau là, avec nous." La fureur sembla sans raison embraser d'avantage le regard clair de son futur lui.

"Tu vas bientôt penser avoir trouvé la solution. Tu vas te croire très intelligent. Mais c'est temporaire, tu m'entends ? Ça ne suffit pas ! Ça ne suffira jamais ! Alors cherche. Pendant des siècles. Parce que je viens de lui promettre."

Comme un écho, immatériel, intangible, le Docteur au costume rayé cru presque entendre dans son esprit

 _A un de ces jours, Professeur River Son_

 _Au revoir et à très vite_

Puis les mots s'évanouirent et ne resta plus que le regard d'acier de Bowtie

"Elle est toujours là pour nous. Et elle est la seule fin que nous ne pourrons jamais accepter. Alors nous devons la ramener. Par le long chemin s'il le faut"

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, si long que le temps n'existait plus, puis Sandshoes hocha la tête, de manière imperceptible. Bowtie savait qu'il oublierait cette promesse. Il savait qu'il aurait peur de River, qu'il voudrait fuir son futur. Mais il savait aussi qu'il reviendrait toujours à elle, comme un papillon autour d'une flamme. Qu'il avait déjà commencé à se brûler les ailes et qu'il recommencerait, encore et encore, parce que son sourire effaçait toutes les douleurs, et qu'un nom avait plus d'importance que tous les autres dans l'univers. Pas la tempête imminente, pas le destructeur de monde, pas le Valeyard, pas le Docteur. Pas même son véritable nom. Mais _Sweetie_.

Et il savait aussi que, même en l'ayant oublié, il tiendrait sa promesse. Il le savait parce que, quelque part dans les tréfonds de son antique esprit, une part de lui cherchait, encore et encore, comment la sortir de la bibliothèque. Comment faire mieux que la sauver. Comment la ramener à lui pour qu'il recommencent à courir, main dans la main, à travers le temps et l'espace.

Il n'arrêterait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui soit rendue. River Song. Sa femme. La femme du Docteur.

Bowtie se releva alors et, sans un autre regard au fauteuil ou River s'était sacrifié, disparu aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé. Sandshoes n'entendit même pas le bourdonnement du TARDIS quand celui-ci se dématérialisa, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Il avait vu quel homme il allait devenir. Il avait vu combien il allait l'aimer. Si c'était vrai, ils allaient courir. Le temps et l'espace.

Mais il avait encore besoin d'une preuve. D'une seule petite preuve, que ce n'était pas seulement un fantasme, né de son horreur de l'avoir vue mourir devant lui. Impuissant.

Quand il retournerait au TARDIS, il claquerait des doigts. Alors, peut être … Il pourrait courir vers elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Les phalanges du 11ème Docteur étaient blanches tant il serrait les poings, alors qu'il revenait à son TARDIS. Il avait fait ce qui devait être fait.

Il avait parlé aux Dixième Docteur. Il avait lancé une réflexion qui continuait encore à présent, plus de trois cents années plus tard.

Et il était toujours aussi seul, aussi désespéré. Aussi veuf.

L'absence de River était comme de la lave en fusion remplaçant le sang dans ses veines et brûlant chaque once de son corps. Elle lui manquait à en hurler, à en crever. Comment pourrait il encore dormir ? Comment même rentrer dans cette chambre qui n'avait toujours été qu'à eux deux ?

Bowtie pouvait l'entendre, même dans le silence. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour la voir. Mais seul le vide lui répondait quand il tendait les bras.

Sa femme, sa précieuse épouse, venait de mourir. Tout commençait pour son jeune lui, mais tout n'était que cendre pour lui.

Combien d'années, de siècles, se passeraient ils avant qu'il ne trouve une solution ? Et, pire – cette pensée lui poignardait les cœurs – que deviendrait-il s'il n'existait aucun moyen de la sortir de la Bibliothèque ?

Il claqua machinalement des doigts et s'apprêtait à passer les portes du TARDIS quand un bruit l'immobilisa. C'était le bourdonnement du TARDIS atterrissant, freins serrés. Mais pas _son_ TARDIS. Le Docteur vêtu de Tweed fit demi tour sur ses talons juste à temps pour voir la boite bleue se matérialiser et un homme, un vieil homme maigre aux cheveux gris, en sortir.

Ce dernier, portant une veste noire doublée de rouge – une veste de magicien, vraiment – s'immobilisa en le voyant. Puis il jura, avec un drôle d'accent.

"Sexy ! Bon sang, qu'as tu fais, c'est trop tôt ! Il sont encore là, tu t'es trompée de date"

Les sourcils broussailleux du futur Docteur - car ça ne pouvait être qu'un futur lui – lui donnaient un air profondément contrarié. Ce qu'il devait être à cet instant, d'ailleurs.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour faire avancer la Vieille Fille dans le temps, mais Bowtie fut plus prompt. En trois enjambées dégingandées il fut sur lui et referma sa grande main nerveuse autour du bras de son futur lui.

"Tu as trouvé ?! Tu as trouvé un moyen de la sauver ?" Le désir, le besoin même, étaient douloureusement présents dans son regard autant que dans sa voix.

La douleur qui transperça les yeux clairs du Magicien lui donna une réponse avant même que sa voix rugueuse, écossaise, ne grogne.

"Ne sois pas stupide. Tu sais déjà qu'il n'y a pas de moyen. Tu l'as toujours su"

Le menton du Docteur le plus jeune trembla, et il baissa les yeux pour éviter de se montrer ses larmes à son lui plus âgé. Alors c'était donc vrai. Il l'avait perdue. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Ses boucles blondes. Son rire clair. Son regard moqueur. La douceur de sa peau. Plus jamais.

Déjà sa prise sur la veste du Docteur écossais se relâchait, et il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir vers son TARDIS pour essayer, vainement, de distancer la douleur qui lui vrillait les entrailles, quand un détail lui fit resserrer sa main de plus belle.

"S'il n'y a plus rien à faire, pourquoi es tu ici ?"

Quelque chose vacilla dans les yeux bleus du Magicien, avant qu'un masque de froideur distante ne recouvre son visage. Il dégagea brusquement son bras, déglutit, et la voix rauque lui répondit.

"Je vais faire ce que ni toi, ni cet imbécile de Sandshoes n'avez eu le courage de faire. Je vais lui rendre sa liberté."

"Mais tu viens de dire …" Les yeux de Bowtie s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit la réelle signification des paroles de son futur lui. Il allait l'effacer. Il allait effacer sa femme. Leur femme. Comment … Il ne l'aimait plus ? C'était impossible, c'était … Quel monstre allait il devenir pour oser avoir cette pensée ?

Mais il l'en empêcherait. Il s'en empêcherait, et que les points fixes soient damnés.

"Je te l'interdis" répondit-il dans un souffle, la gorge rendue sèche par la peur.

Mais déjà le Magicien faisait demi-tour, près à disparaître dans le TARDIS.

"JE TE L'INTERDIS!" hurla-t-il une seconde fois, se propulsant vers son futur lui avec une férocité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, attrapant à nouveau son bras pour lui faire faire volt face et lui envoyant dans un même mouvement son autre poing dans le visage.

Le Docteur plus âgé s'effondra sur le pas de la porte de sa boite bleue, et Bowtie se dressa au dessus de lui, les poings serrés, tremblant de rage.

"Je jure que je nous tuerai avant que tu ne fasses ça ! Je le jure sur Rassilon, sur nos enfants et sur tout ce qui nous fut cher un jour ! Qui es tu devenu ? Quel monstre es-tu maintenant ? Je sais que je détruirai l'univers pour la faire revenir, et tu voudrais …" Sa voix se brisa, et il ne lui resta plus que son regard, froid comme l'enfer, qu'il continua à darder sur l'homme inique qu'il deviendrait et qui le révulsait.

Il s'attendait à devoir se battre, mais certainement pas à la douleur brute, sauvage, qui lui fut retournée quand les yeux bleus clairs du Docteur écossais se levèrent vers lui.

"Et tu crois que je n'ai pas cherché par tous les moyens de la sauver ? Tu crois que je ne l'aime plus !? Ma _femme_ !? " La fureur faisait trembler la voix rauque du Docteur aux sourcils coléreux.

"Ça fait plus de mille ans que je l'aime, idiot ! Je l'aime plus que tu ne peux aujourd'hui l'imaginer ! Mais tu le sauras... Oh oui, tu le sauras bien assez vite …"

Choqué par cet aveux, l'homme vêtu de Tweed laissa son homologue plus âgé se relever en se frottant la mâchoire. La voix était toujours aussi dure, mais c'est un visage ravagé par la douleur qui se trouva bientôt face à lui, séparé par quelques centimètres seulement.

"Nous avons été égoïstes, comme toujours. Un vieux Time Lord égoïste, qui ne pouvait pas supporter la disparition de sa femme. Mais River …" Douze déglutit, avant de poursuivre,

"As tu déjà seulement pensé à River ? Piégée dans cette prison pour l'éternité ? Elle aurait détesté ça, tu le sais au fond de toi. Nous ne pouvons pas … Ça fait plus de mille ans que je cherche, et il n'y a toujours pas … "

Onze écarta sa mèche de son visage d'un coup de tête, et regarda son futur lui avec une intensité inhumaine. Et il répéta, une fois encore, les mêmes paroles. Sa voix était basse, mortellement froide.

"Je te l'interdis. River a arrêté le temps lui même pour nous dire qu'elle nous aimait. Elle aurait déchiré l'univers s'il l'avait fallu. L'as tu oublié ? As tu oublié combien notre femme nous aime ? Elle attendra qu'on trouve. Car on trouvera, vieil imbécile, n'en doute jamais !" Un léger sourire traversa un instant les traits taillés à la serpe de Bowtie.

"Elle attendra. C'est une Pond, tu t'en souviens ? La fille du Dernier Centurion et de la Fille qui Attendait. Ne sous estime pas la patience du sang Pond"

Les deux Docteur se mesurèrent du regard, puis le Docteur plus âgé fronça ses sourcils broussailleux et serra les dents en secouant la tête.

"J'avais oublié combien j'étais têtu, aussi jeune. Très bien. Je nous donne encore un peu de temps, je te le promet. Je reste toujours ce vieil égoïste, après tout."

Il haussa les épaules, brossa sa veste et détourna son visage de Bowtie, sa voix baissant d'un ton "Le manque d'elle finira par nous rendre fou, tu le sais ?"

Le Onzième Docteur hocha brièvement la tête, retenant un rire qui aurait sonné comme un sanglot.

"Ne nous a-t-elle pas déjà rendu fou la première fois où nous l'avons rencontrée ?"

Le rire, sec, de son futur lui raisonna à ses oreilles, et Bowtie fit demi-tour pour se rendre à son propre TARDIS. Il avait besoin de s'enfuir maintenant, et de pleurer. De pleurer celle qui venait de mourir, de pleurer parce qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il devrait vivre plus de mille ans sans elle, de pleurer celui qu'il avait été et celui qu'il deviendrait.

La voix à l'accent Ecossais le cueillit à l'instant ou il fermait les portes de son vaisseau, et il tressaillit en l'entendant.

"T'es tu jamais demandé combien de temps durait une nuit sur Darillium ?"

La Douzième Docteur savait que son plus jeune lui ne répondrait pas à cette question, tout comme il savait qu'il lui faudrait des années avant de trouver le courage de chercher une réponse à cette question.

Il regarda le TARDIS du Onzième Docteur disparaître dans un bruit familier, et ferma brièvement les yeux, plaignant son lui plus jeune.

Il allait au devant de tant de douleur, de tant de peine. De tant d'absence …

Il savait, pour l'avoir vécu, combien chaque année allait être cruelle, combien River allait lui manquer, à chaque instant, à chaque seconde.

Ne plus l'aimer ? L'oublier ? Jamais le Docteur ne pourrait oublier sa femme, il l'avait enfin accepté.

Mais, parce qu'il avait passé vingt quatre années merveilleuses à ses côtés, à Darillium, il avait cru aussi accepter qu'il fallait lui dire adieu, que la plus grande preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait lui offrir était de la libérer.

Il avait oublié cette rencontre. Évidemment.

Il avait suffit de se voir, plus jeune, pour que revienne à sa mémoire tout ce qui faisait qu'il ne pourrait _jamais_ voir disparaître l'espoir de la retrouver un jour.

Il l'aimait oui. Comme un fou, un fou dans sa boite. Mais son égoïsme était encore plus absolu que son amour, hélas pour elle.

Ou bien était-ce ce qu'elle aurait voulu ?

L'homme au costume de magicien brossa sa veste d'une main légèrement tremblante. Il n'avait plus le courage de faire ce qu'il était venu faire, il le savait. Il n'était même pas certain qu'il l'aurait eu, ce courage, à l'instant fatal.

Il allait fermer les portes de son vaisseau lorsque le son – étrangement familier – d'un TARDIS en train d'atterrir l'arrêta dans son geste.

Tous les Docteurs de toutes les époques se donnaient ils donc rendez vous en cet instant du temps et de l'espace ? Vraiment ?

Il allait finir par déchirer à son tour le temps, pour elle, s'il continuait ainsi. Ils étaient vraiment tous deux des idiots sentimentaux, à agir avec tant d'inconscience pour l'autre.

Il hésitait encore à quitter les lieux avant de croiser une future version de lui quand le choix lui fut retiré.

Un homme s'avançait volontairement dans sa direction, et s'arrêta à plusieurs mètres du TARDIS. Le Docteur. Il souriait, et le Docteur Écossais sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en une question silencieuse, qu'il se sentait incapable de poser.

Un "non" le briserait plus sûrement que 4,5 milliards d'années dans son cadran de confession.

Son futur lui hocha simplement la tête, une joie sauvage brillant dans ses yeux antiques.

"Combien de temps ?" Demanda Douze d'une voix rauque.

"Tu le découvriras. Par le long chemin" Fut la réponse du futur Docteur.

Bien sûr. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre réponse, n'est ce pas ? Le Docteur au costume de Magicien hocha la tête à son tour et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux gris. Savoir qu'il trouverait lui suffirait à traverser tous les temps à venir sans elle. Il ferait en sorte que ça suffise.

"Dis lui …" Un sourire naquit sur son visage sévère, un sourire que seule River avait déjà vu sur les lèvres de cette version du Docteur. Un sourire presque narquois. " Dis lui qu'elle est aimée, par tant et tellement. Et par personne plus que moi"

"Ce sont des mots que j'attends de lui dire depuis longtemps" Le Docteur salua son lui plus jeune d'un dernier hochement de tête et s'enfonça dans les tréfonds de la Bibliothèque.

Bientôt son lui en costume à rayures, tellement plus jeune, allait sauver leur femme. Et juste après il pourrait la _sauver_. Alors l'Univers n'aurait plus qu'à les regarder courir à nouveau, main dans la main.


End file.
